


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Moaning, club, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zak gets jealous after watching a girl flirt with Darryl.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 352





	Jealousy

Skeppy had turned 21, and just as promised, Bad took him to a club to celebrate. A couple other of their friends were invited, Spifey, F1nn, TapL, Vurb. They spent the whole morning celebrating his birthday and once it turned night, Bad took them to the club for the rest of the night.

"Now Skeppy, just because you CAN drink doesn't mean you SHOULD. You can but be careful ok?" Bad lectured, Skeppy faked a yawn. "Yeah ok mom." Skeppy disappeared in the crowd and his friends followed.   
Bad didn't feel like dancing or doing anything extravagant so he just sat down at the bar, if they needed him they could spot him easily.   
He could see them clearly from his seat, specifically Skeppy.   
He couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he looked happy and it brought a tiny smile to his face. It felt great to finally see his friend in person after so long. 

"Would you like anything?" The lady across the counter asked, tapping his shoulder. "Oh uh do you have anything without alcohol?" Bad asked sheepishly, but she gave a smile and nodded. She passed him and soda and he nodded as thanks.   
He swirled in his seat again, to look at Skeppy. 

"You've been staring at him for awhile... You fancy him?" The girl from before asked. He coughed on his drink and chuckled, looking at her. "Uhhhm he's.. he's just a friend." Bad answered, rubbing the back of his neck. She tilted her head. "Really? Just a friend? You look at him like a boyfriend."   
He blushed and shook his head. "Ah even if I did I don't think he'd like me." He laughed uncomfortably, wondering why this girl seemed to be prying so much. 

She leaned over the counter and took his hand in hers. He was about to pull away since he was getting uncomfortable but she stopped him. "Don't look but... he's looking this way, let's make him jealous, let's see if he likes you." She had a wide smile, and Bad just couldn't believe it. 

"Really?" He asked. She started to laugh and covered her mouth, punching his shoulder lightly. "You're so funny!" He was confused at first but realized she was just pretending. Someone sat in the seat next to him and Bad looked over, it was Skeppy. His lips were pursed and his eyes were trained on the lady in front of them. 

"Uhhh who's this?" Skeppy asked, motioning towards her. Bad blinked. "Uhm..." He looked at the lady, spotting her name tag. "Loraine, she uh works here." Skeppy glanced at her, then back towards Bad. "Right so... Why are you sitting here alone?" 

Bad shrugged and drank some of his soda. "Ya know, bored."   
"Hey here's my number, go have fun with your friend." Loraine made sure to slip a paper with her number right in front of Skeppy towards Bad. "O-oh thanks." Bad mumbled, about to pocket the paper but Skeppy snatched it from his hands. 

He ripped it in half and handed it to the lady. "Sorry he's taken, let's go Darryl." Bad's eyes widened, Darryl? Was Zak really jealous? "I am?" Darryl asked incredulously. 

"Yes you are." Zak spat out, taking Darryl's hand in his. Darryl rarely ever witnessed Zak's possessive behavior, it was nice that it was directed towards him... Wait. 

"Zak where are we going?" Darryl asked after realizing they were outside. "To the car." He answered simply.   
"What about everyone else?" Zak groaned. "We aren't leaving, just wait."   
They got to the car and Darryl fidgeted with his keys, it was cold out. They got in and sat in the back seat together. "So.." Darryl drummed his fingers on his thigh. "I'm taken?" He asked again. 

"Do you wanna be taken?" Zak leaned in close, their breathes tickling each other's lips. "Yes" Darryl breathed out dreamily.   
Zak closed the gap between them and captured his lips in a heated kiss. It was nice and simple at first, pecks and soft kisses. Then Zak started sucking and biting on Darryl's lower lip. 

He let out a lewd moan before pulling away and covering his mouth. "S-sorry." He whispered. Zak licked his lips and scooted closer, placing his hand on Darryl's thigh. "Don't be sorry, you're adorable." Zak cooed, rubbing his thigh softly and leaning in close again. 

Now Darryl closed the gap, but he gave innocent kisses. At least they started out innocent before Zak started teasing again. Swiping his tongue across Darryl's lips and pinching his thigh to get him to open up.   
Darryl couldn't help but moan against his lips, Zak quickly used this opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore what he could.   
Darryl was panting and groaning the entire time, encouraging Zak to continue. 

Eventually they pulled away to catch their breaths, feeling hot all around afterwards. They panted and stared at each other before Zak broke the silence. "Were you actually interested in her?" He was still breathing heavily. Darryl gulped and shook his head. "I'm not into girls like that." Relief washed over Zak, leaning forward to rest his head against Darryl's chest. 

"Can you be my boyfriend Darryl? I love you and seeing you with someone else really made me realize it." Darryl smiled, silently thanking Loraine in his head. "I love you too Zak, yes." He wrapped his arms around Zak in a hug, which Zak returned happily.


End file.
